bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Antidermis2319
Antidermis2319 20:01, 26 September 2006 (UTC) A question about colors You seem to know a little bit more about wikis than I do. I don't know which color corresponds to what number in code, so could you change the color for the Matoran and Toa of Plantlife? Currently it's a light green color, but on the BZP boards I've heard from those willing to give BL4 spoilers that the Toa of Plantlife was blue-green, sort of like aqua. Could you change the color to that? -Takuna 00:16, 19 October 2006 (UTC) BS01 I know you want to help, but its kinda sad that you abandoned BS01 and want to make this site "approach of BS01 Wiki level". BS01 Wiki will get back, and once it does all your edits on here will be worthless. I know its hard, but it should be back soon. I'd like to tell you more, but I can't.--Bionicleman 22:02, 24 October 2006 (UTC) I known, Bionicleman. But I try to make this DIFERENT for BS01 Wiki. I not copy the contents, and I try to organized this wiki. Antidermis2319 22:08, 24 October 2006 (UTC) (P.S.: LegoLover, the administrador of here, out of this wiki around a month later, and if this is useless, and try for protect this.) (P.S.S.: and I not abandoned BS01! I can't acess BS01!) I really don't care if you copy the contents, what I do mind is that the wiki might get bigger than BS01. Also, I have no idea what you mean by "if this is useless, and try for protect this". Can you explain yourself better?--Bionicleman 22:59, 24 October 2006 (UTC) Bionicleman, what's so sad about him wanting to work on this wiki? It seems a little arrogant, "We have BS01, so we don't need this." - Takuna 23:04, 24 October 2006 (UTC) You forget about my bad english? I mean to at least try to protect this wiki for vandalized. Antidermis2319 23:06, 24 October 2006 (UTC) Takuna:I'm just really loyal to BS01 I guess. Still though, this wiki has like three members. BS01 has more. There is no problem with wanting to work here, but, it feels like he stopped caring about BS01. Besides, once BS01 comes back I'm sure Antidermis will return, thus making his work here kinda pointless. I hope I don't sound arrogant, I'm just saying this because I care about BS01 alot. Antidermis:The Wiki has been down for three months now. Its kinda hard to remember stuff like that. Sorry. Anyways, vandalism is very rare on this site now, and most of you work is devoted to making it bigger.--Bionicleman 23:09, 24 October 2006 (UTC) My work in BS01 Wiki as... finished. And in Wikipedia too. Now here is my home. Thanks. Antidermis2319 23:19, 24 October 2006 (UTC) Why here? I'm not trying to sound rude, but BS01 is alot bigger, and has more members. I don't want to force you anywhere, but WP and BS01 both need you.--Bionicleman 23:42, 24 October 2006 (UTC) Kill for me a question: YOU AND OTHERS MEMBERS ARE SCARED HERE ATTRACTING MORE AND MORE MEMBERS ON POINT TO FAILED BSO1, WIKIPEDIA BIONICLE PAGES AND BZPOWER ONE DAY? If yes or not, the guilt is of all of BS01, for blocked KFanII. If he never as blocked, this not yet existed. 23:50, 24 October 2006 (UTC) P.S.: Wikipedia need me too? Talk this to Drahkan! Interview finished After reading over my comments I think I may have been- as Takuna says - arrogant. I just want BS01 to be a big site I guess. I apoligize. However, you have one major misconception in the story of KFan II and this site. He was blocked after this site was formed because he vandalized BS01. I'd be happy to tell you the whole story if you would like. Please do not judge BS01 by my actions, since most members probably won't over react like I did. I hope that you may reconsider leaving WP and BS01, but if not I understand.--Bionicleman 21:32, 25 October 2006 (UTC) You like stories, hum... this is my story: In the end of 2005, a brazilian boy, like many others, as surfing between site by site, searching online games. He can stop in Lego games page, and found games, but he can´t acess one, called "Mata Nui Online Game 2". He try to play, but its not save his score, and his abandoned the site. But the word "bionicle" has fixed in his head, and his search what is mean. He found as "diferent Lego theme" and return to Bionicle page for search informations. But he found few ones, and try to search another page to known the story. He cacth a lot of information in Wikipedia, and only read. One day, he found his future internet name: Antidermis2319. Later, he found a certanily site dedicated to this word. He join in, but he grammar and few edits make him only a reader. When the site gone to offline state, he join in Wikipedia, but he not as good welcome for a member, called Drakhan. But Antidermis2319 knownledge about Bionicle (and the known-how in Wikipedia strutures) has grew, and in one of him internet travels, search more relevants informations, he found a brazilian forum about Lego, say a thing about a "second BS01" in Mediawiki. I found Bioniclepedia and spy the war between two members called Kfan II and LegoLover. One day LegoLover "win" the war, but gone weeks later. Antidermis2319 think in this wiki, a "reject wiki, like myself...", and join here, for "make this junk into BS01 level, but diferent". Now he leave all sites to dedicated exclusive for editing here. Any more coments, Bionicleman? Antidermis2319 00:19, 26 October 2006 (UTC) Very well, I see you have made you decision. If you would like to know the full story of KFan II, go ahead and ask.--Bionicleman 20:43, 26 October 2006 (UTC) I known what he does, and what he doing in this moment. Antidermis2319 22:44, 26 October 2006 (UTC) Okay, but, I'm a preety big expert at it. Just call if you want to know the whole entire story.--Bionicleman 01:19, 27 October 2006 (UTC) IP Jokes Antidermis, I accidentally posted when I wasn't logged out, and you deleted my comment and made a comment about not falling for IP Jokes. What was that about? -Takuna 05:23, 31 October 2006 (UTC) Oh, sorry. I was very intolerated for IPs. Can you repeated your question here? Antidermis2319 16:01, 31 October 2006 (UTC) :I didn't ask a question. I was saying that m brother had edited on my account. Along a different line of thought, I asked a question on my talk page. Could you answer it? - Takuna 20:18, 31 October 2006 (UTC) Legolover I suppose since you are wondering, I'll tell you why he left. I asked him in a PM, and he had this to say: "My inactiveness was caused by SWG". SWG stands for Star Wars Galaxies, which can be read about by following that link.--Bionicleman 13:45, 2 November 2006 (UTC) Oh yeah. I supose ask him a question, but Angela do this. But he metioned reuturning one day? Antidermis2319 16:22, 2 November 2006 (UTC) He didn't mention that. I wouldn't hope for it.--Bionicleman 02:08, 3 November 2006 (UTC) What do you mean you wouldn't hope for it?You don't want Legolover to come back? Legodude760 04:03, 28 December 2006 (UTC) I'm here Well, I'm back! What would you like to ask me? The question is about the Wiki logo, LegoLover, but your act is your answer... Antidermis2319 10:39, 8 November 2006 (UTC) I like the Metru Nui w/ Bioniclepeidia on it. -User:LegoLover Ex Wikipedia user? Why did you decide to leave Wikipedia?Also,thanks for putting the Bioniclepedia link on your old user page on it.Otherwise I would never be here!So anyway,why did you leave Wikipedia? Legodude760 04:02, 28 December 2006 (UTC) Uploading I know you've uploaded a lot of images.Can you tell me how?Legodude760 07:48, 29 December 2006 (UTC) Drahkan What did Drahkan do on Wikipedia that made you want to leave?Legodude760 21:49, 30 December 2006 (UTC) Various problems: Images, my grammar, merging and create pages... I since return to Wikipedia, but editing others things beside Bionicle. Antidermis2319 23:56, 1 January 2007 (UTC) :So he baisicly didn't like because you made a few mistakes and had a little bad grammar.Ouch.Well to tell you the truth,I don't edit on Wikipedia anymore because he erased many minor things I put on the Bionicle Timeline. P.S.If he really thought your grammar was that bad why didn't just fix it? P.S.S.I sort of hope he doesn't come here then if he really doesn't like you that much. ? Why is your welcome template for yourself? BaraMagna (Bionicle Wiki Rollbacker) 21:25, February 10, 2010 (UTC) :Most likely because it's from before it was automated. Mata Nui Talk 21:51, February 10, 2010 (UTC)